


Upon the Midnight Clear

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Christmas moments - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Ice Skating, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Written for the tumblr prompt: oh, come on baby! it’s just ice skating!”
Relationships: Abby Holland/Harper Caldwell, Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Upon the Midnight Clear

"Oh, come on, baby," Harper coaxed. "It's just ice skating." She skated a little in front of Abby as though to demonstrate how, which frankly was a little insulting. It was clear that she had been doing this since she was born, but not everyone had and Abby was one of those who valued her ankles too much to risk breaking them. 

"Sure, to you." Abby clutched the plastic reindeer harder. She really should have seen this one coming. She knew this was an activity that people did around the holidays. She just hadn't had to deal with it in a long time. Not since she was four at least. Her dad had taken her then and obviously had never let her skate alone.

It wasn't even like she really minded making a fool of herself and falling down (okay she wasn't thrilled with that aspect, and she really didn't want to do it in front of Sloane, or any of the kids skating around for that matter.) But it was more...this just wasn't her environment, and she was annoyed she couldn't just seamlessly blend in. But at least she was being a good sport, right? She was out on the ice and not simply sitting on the sidelines, which had been very tempting. John would definitely just be sitting there drinking hot chocolate and rating the other skater's apparel. 

Harper skated in front of her and stopped, looking at her. "Okay." 

"Really?" Abby perked up at the thought of getting to finally release her hold on Rudolph. Maybe now they could get some hot chocolate.

"Yeah, for now." Harper pointed at her. "I have an idea but it has to wait till later."

"Does this idea involve ice skating?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but I think you'll like it better." Harper said.

* * *

After dinner it was hard to make an excuse to get out of the house but Harper managed it and they drove down the road towards town, but instead of heading back to the public ice rink as Abby had expected, they drove further into the dark.

"Are we just leaving Christmas behind and hitting the road?" 

"No." Harper said. "Why, is that what you wish we were doing?"

"It has a certain appeal." Abby admitted. 

"Well, sorry, we're not Thelma and Louise-ing it today."

"Why is it always Thelma and Louise? Why can't we Carol and Therese it for once?"

"Mmm." Harper shot her a glance. "As you say that has a certain appeal."

Abby laughed.

"Here." Harper parked the car at last and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" Abby looked at the dark countryside around them. There were trees, stark in the winter darkness and a fence and a lake. That was pretty much it.

"The lake." She said at last.

"The lake." Harper gestured impatiently.

"You want us to go skating on the lake?" Abby stared at it. It looked immense, the ice glittering and perfect in the cold darkness. "Is it safe?"

"Oh come on, it's perfect, just you and me and the moon."

Abby laughed despite herself. The moon was indeed present, peeking out from behind a lone patch of clouds. Still slightly reluctant she followed Harper down to the lakeside, shivering more from anticipation than the cold. It was a crisp December night, the kind of winter air that was so clear you could taste it on your tongue. 

She stopped and looked up at the night. Harper was right. This was beautiful. She exhaled softly watching her breath drift away in the winter air.

"Coming?" Harper called.

Abby made her way down the path to where Harper waited. They sat side by side in the frozen grass to put on their skates. Abby was still nervous, but as Harper offered her a hand to get up and they started slowly across the ice, she felt her heart beat faster more from excitement than nerves this time. Her ankles surprisingly did not break immediately and in fact seemed quite sturdy.

Harper took her by the hand and they circled the lake slowly at first. The chill nipped at Abby's nose and cheeks but she was concentrating so hard she barely noticed. Harper was obviously always going to be more skilled than she was, but after a few turns around the lake, Abby was doing okay.

"See!" Harper called across the ice. "You like it."

"I don't hate it." Abby corrected, but she grinned. 

It was a beautiful night to be out and honestly it was nice to get away from the rest of the family and just be the two of them for a while. Abby was enjoying getting to know them but she hadn't realized just how tense she was until they were simply alone again. Now that Harper wasn't competing with Sloane, Abby had the chance to just enjoy watching her glide over the lake. Harper moved elegantly over the frozen surface, moonlight glinting off her skates.

"You're beautiful." Abby called. 

Harper laughed. "Five years of lessons." She did a little turn. 

Finally they both came to a stop in the middle of the lake.

"Was that five years of lessons because you wanted it or your parents wanted you to?" Abby asked after a moment.

"Both." Harper said after a moment. "I enjoyed skating but it helped that I was good at it and they were so proud when I brought home a trophy. It was easy to focus on being good."

"That sucks." Abby said finally.

"Oh, well." Harper shrugged a little. "it was just the way it was...but yeah," she admitted. "It sucked."

Harper paused and looked up at the sky. "Look at that." She pointed upwards and Abby followed her gaze. 

The starry sky rippled overhead. It was vast and dark and beautiful. Abby slipped her other hand into Harper's and they moved together slowly, staring up at the wintry sky.

"Thank you." Harper whispered. 

"For what?"

"For coming home with me." Harper brought them to a stop, holding Abby's mittened hands in hers. "For sharing Christmas with me."

Abby felt herself smile. "You're welcome." She leaned up, balancing precariously on her ice skates to kiss Harper. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Over their head a shooting star shot across the sky and fell somewhere into the darkness beyond. Abby closed her eyes and wished that every Christmas after this one would only get better, and that the next time she and Harper came home to the Caldwells for the holidays, they'd be married. 

That was one Christmas wish Abby was pretty certain would come true.


End file.
